Osterspaziergang
by johnprewett
Summary: Die Ferien haben begonnen, doch Hermine versteckt sich wieder einmal in der Bibliothek. Sie gönnt sich keine Minute Pause. Bis Harry auftaucht, um sie zu einem Spaziergang zu überreden. Ein kleiner Oneshot für zwischendurch. H/Hr.


_Vom Eise befreit sind Strom und Bäche_

_Durch des Frühlings holden, belebenden Blick,_

_Im Tale grünet Hoffnungsglück;_

_Der alte Winter, in seiner Schwäche,_

_Zog sich in raue Berge zurück._

Der Frühling hatte Einzug gehalten. Warmes Sonnenlicht fiel auf die Ländererein von Hogwarts und das saftige grüne Gras, welches noch am Vortag von Regen benetzt worden war, schimmerte. Die Luft war nun frisch und klar. Es waren endlich Ferien. Die Lernerei hatte zumindest eine Zeit lang nicht mehr oberste Priorität. Alle freuten sich auf die freie Zeit, die sie zum Ausruhen und Entspannen nutzten.

Nur Hermine hatte sich wie üblich in der Bibliothek hinter dicken Büchern versteckt und teilte die ausgelassene Stimmung nicht. Da sie bei den Prüfungen gut abscheiden wollte, hielt sie es für ihre Pflicht, fleißig zu lernen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück war sie hinauf zur Bibliothek gegangen und hatte sich eine ruhige Ecke gesucht, da im Gemeinschaftstraum von Gryffindor einfach viel zu viel los war. Sie gönnte sich keine Pause. Doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder tauchte das Bild ihres besten Freundes vor ihrem Gesicht auf. Seine wunderschönen Augen fixierten sie und sie verlor sich in ihnen. Sie errötete leicht und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Seine Erscheinung und seine Gegenwart nahmen sie immer wieder aufs neue gefangen. Wenn sie an seine Muskeln dachte, welche sich unter seinem Hemd abzeichneten, wurde ihr ganz anders.

`Aber was soll er mit mir schon anfangen? Ich bin nicht besonders schön. Und meine Leidenschaft sind die Bücher. Er könnte jedes Mädchen haben, wenn er wollte. Was soll er mit mir?`

Die Mädchen, die ihm hinterherliefen, über ihn redeten und ihn anhimmelten machten sie wütend. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Die Eifersucht machte sie noch wahnsinnig. Sie wollte ihn für sich alleine haben. Doch was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte sie ihn für sich gewinnen?

„Hermine? Hörst du mich?" Erschrocken sah sie auf. Harry hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und betrachtete sie besorgt. Sie errötete und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Hi, Harry."

„Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Warum bist du nicht draußen bei den anderen und genießt die Ferien?"

„Das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich muss lernen, Harry. Die Prüfungen stehen bald an."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihr das Buch weg, welches sie gerade lesen wollte. Erzürnt sah sie Harry an und wollte sich ihr Buch wiederholen. Doch Harry lächelte schwach und hielt es hoch, sodass Hermine es nicht erreichen konnte. Wütend sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Wusste er denn nicht, wie wichtig die Prüfungen waren?

„Gib mir das Buch wieder!", schrie sie ihn an. Ihre Stimme gellte durch die Stille der Bibliothek, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Harry hinderte sie daran, ihre Arbeit zu machen und vermutlich bekam sie nun auch noch Bibliotheksverbot.

„Nein.", sagte Harry schlicht. „ Schau nach draußen. Die Sonne scheint, der Himmel ist makellos blau. Komm mit nach draußen. Heute Abend ist immer noch Zeit dafür. Die ganzen Ferien sogar. Aber wer weiß, wie lange dieses schöne Wetter noch anhält."

„Aber die Prüfungen beginnen bald."

„Wir haben April. Die Prüfungen sind in zwei Monaten.", sagte er und sah sie streng an. „Außerdem bist du total überarbeitet. Du schläfst zu wenig und arbeitest zu viel."

In Harrys Worten steckte einfach zu viel Wahrheit, um sie zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte es zwar, doch sie dachte auch an die Prüfungen. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst. Harry schien zu wissen, was sie dachte.

„Du arbeitest zu viel. Du musst mal raus an die frische Luft. Die Freizeit genießen."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber." Fest entschlossen packte sie ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hoch. „Und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Wir gehen spazieren."

Unwillig ließ sich Hermine mitzerren. Fort von ihren Büchern, Pergamenten und auch von ihren Sorgen. Je mehr sie sich von der Bibliothek und dem Staub der Bücher entfernten, desto leichter schien ihr das Herz zu werden. Sie traten in das Licht der wärmenden Sonne und gingen langsam über die Ländereien. Hin und wieder trafen sie auf Schüler, die im Schatten von Bäumen saßen, sich unterhielten oder spazieren gingen. Kurz blickte Hermine zurück zum Schlossportal. Harry bemerkte dies.

„Du solltest einfach mal deine Seele baumeln lassen. Einfach mal tief durchatmen."

Hermine betrachtete die Oberfläche des großen Sees, während sie ihn mit Harry umrundete. Ein lauer Windhauch wehte ihr entgegen und die Sonne wärmte ihren Rücken. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich wunderbar frei. Hier am Ufer des Sees war es ruhig. Keine Spur von Hektik oder Stress.

Hermine atmete tief ein. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Harry dankbar sein sollte. Seit Wochen war sie am Arbeiten und gönnte sich nur selten eine Pause. Zweimal hatte sie sogar das Abendessen vergessen, als sie noch bis spät in die Nacht in der Bibliothek gesessen und über ihren Büchern gebrütet hatte. Ihre Freunde hatten sich Sorgen um sie gemacht. Besonders Harry und Ginny versuchten sie zum Ausruhen zu überreden, was sie stets abgelehnt hatte.

Nun hatte Harry sie aus der Bibliothek geschleift, um ihr eine Pause vom vielen Lernen zu gönnen. Sie musste ihm wirklich viel bedeuten, wenn er zu so drastischen Maßnahmen griff. Er begleitete sie bei diesem kleinen Spaziergang, welchen sie nun unternahmen. Es war warm und der Frühling war nun kaum mehr zu übersehen. Der Tag war tatsächlich viel zu schön, um in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und zu arbeiten. Hermine empfand große Dankbarkeit gegenüber Harry.

Dieser hatte mit ihr nun fast den halben See umkreist. Dann blieb er stehen und sah Hermine mit einem nervösen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht an. Er schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen. Hatte er sie vielleicht deshalb zu einem Spaziergang überredet, um mit ihr ungestört zu reden? Aber dann hätte er auch mit ihr in der Bibliothek reden können. Denn dort war an diesem Tag niemand.

„Es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb ich dich aus der Bibliothek gezerrt habe."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja. Es ist schwierig, Hermine. Aber bevor wir Hogwarts verlassen und getrennte Wege gehen werden, möchte ich dir sagen, dass..." Harry schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Was ist es?", fragte sie wissbegierig. Er atmete tief durch und sah zu ihr auf. Ihre Augen, hellgrün und rehbraun, trafen sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Schon seit wir Sirius gerettet haben. Aber ich hatte nie den Mut, es dir zu sagen. Wir werden bald unseren Abschluss machen und Hogwarts verlassen. Und bevor wir einander nicht mehr wiedersehen, solltest du wissen, was ich für dich empfinde."

`Mein Gott. Er liebt mich. Er liebt mich wirklich.`, dachte sie und ihren Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihr Herz raste und schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust. Ihr wurde plötzlich sehr warm, was nicht an den Sonnenstrahlen lag, welche auf sie fiel. `Er hat sich bisher nur nicht getraut. Wie süß. Ich hab ihn offensichtlich eingeschüchtert.`

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Ihr Traum wurde wahr. Er liebte sie.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ich habe noch nie etwas ernster gemeint. Ich liebe dich."

In ihren Augen schimmerten nun Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Sie war so glücklich. Harry betrachtete sie unsicher, doch sie lächelte. Dann breitete sie die Arme aus und warf sie um seinen Hals. Dann drückte sie ihn an sich und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Ihr Herz schlug nun so laut, sodass sie meinte, Harry müsse es hören. Auch sein Herz schien schneller als gewöhnlich zu schlagen. Das konnte sie spüren. Seine Arme schlangen sich jetzt ebenfalls um sie.

Sie sah nun zu ihm auf und sah ihn lächeln. Dann, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, küsste er sie. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen. In seinen starken Armen zu sein entfaltete in ihr ein Gefühl unbändiger Freude. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, während ihre Hände in seinen schwarzen Haarschopf fuhren. Sie liebte alles an ihm. Angefangen von seinen unbändigen Haaren, seinen funkelnden Augen. Und sein Mut und seine Tapferkeit. Er würde sie beschützen, wenn sie in Not war. Er war ihr großer Held.

Der Kuss war sanft und wunderschön. Nicht überstürzt. Seine Vorsicht gefiel ihr. Er war so zärtlich und liebevoll. Offenbar wollte er es langsam angehen. Doch nun intensivierte sie den Kuss. Er wurde nun leidenschaftlicher. Beiden wurde es nun ziemlich heiß. Ihnen wurde die Luft knapp und sie beendeten den Kuss schließlich.

`Schade.`, dachte sie. `Aber es war ja nicht das letzte Mal.`

Sie blickte ihm in die strahlenden Augen und sah Liebe und Zuneigung in ihnen widergespiegelt. Es war ihm tatsächlich ernst. Er könnte jedes Mädchen haben, doch er hatte sie erwählt. Sie, die bücherverliebte kleine Hermine. Unscheinbar und schüchtern. Aber dennoch schien er mehr in ihr zu sehen als eine gute Freundin. Er schien sich nicht für die anderen Mädchen zu interessieren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Vielmehr versuchte er seinen Verehrerinnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Erneut verschmolzen sie miteinander und merkten nicht, wie der Tag zur Neige ging. Es hätte sogar schneien können und die beiden Liebenden hätten es nicht gemerkt. Es kam Hermine vor wie in einem Traum. Harry küsste sie und gemeinsam gaben sie sich ihrer Liebe hin. Sie hatten sich endlich gefunden. Noch nie hatten sie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.


End file.
